


The Hunger

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Bauhaus
Genre: Blood As Lube, M/M, Vampires, blood sucking, dont use fanfics as sex ed ok, yeah this is kinda nasty sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Peter is a vampire, David is a human full of blood, can I make it anymore obvious?
Relationships: Daniel Ash/Peter Murphy (Implied), Peter Murphy/David J
Kudos: 5





	The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> i know i already put this in the tags but yeah this is a story about vampires and theres a quite a bit of blood so if that makes you squeamish you should turn back now

“You sure it doesn’t hurt?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s like a needle. Well, two big needles actually.”

“That’s not very comforting but okay…”

David quivered under the pressure of Peter’s hands on his bare shoulders, rubbing his tense muscles in slow circle-like movements. “You need to relax,” Peter said. “I can’t do this when you’re all rigid like this…”

“How can I relax when you’re about to, y'know…” David trailed off, trying not to look Peter in his eyes. His blood-red, hungry-looking eyes.

Everything leading up to this point had been such a blur, starting with Peter coming out as a vampire and the natural curiosity that followed, and now David found himself with his undead bandmate, naked and vulnerable, in the lair of the beast: Peter’s bedroom. He knew if Peter really wanted to, he could flay him alive, but he trusted him. After all if he was truly an uncontrollable monster as vampires were often portrayed in all those old horror films, Bauhaus would’ve been finished years ago.

David was jolted from his thoughts when Peter’s long serpentine tongue started tickling his neck. “I already told you. It’s nonfatal. Most of the time.”

“I’m literally about to have my blood drawn out!” David said, his voice trembling. “Wouldn’t you be frightened too?”

“Oh, I haven’t been afraid of that in ages, love.”

“God, whatever…” Unable to handle the anticipation any longer, David squeezed his eyes shut. “Just do it already…”

And with that, Peter sank his canines into the soft flesh where the neck meets the shoulders, penetrating the skin and bringing forth to the surface, the essential life-force: blood. The one thing Peter and others of his ilk craved the most. More intoxicating than any drug or vice found on the earth.

David inhaled sharply, feeling the hot stabbing pain from the bite. He found himself unable to scream or cry, like his voice was stolen from him by some sort of unnatural force. The pain soon subdued and he sat there,helplessly, as his vampiric frontman sucked at the puncture wounds. Peter made little effort to be “clean”. The blood got all over his mouth, staining his lips red like a natural lip-gloss. The crimson fluid dribbled down David’s chest and to his belly, creating thin red streaks across his torso. He felt his whole body go limp and he subsequently collapsed, toppling backwards into Peter.

Peter quickly retracted his fangs. “God, you taste so good,” he murmured. He cradled his bassist’s body like a ragdoll, blood still flowing from the wounds. David didn’t respond and for a split second, Peter worried that he might’ve gone too far.

“David? Say something. Anything.”

David muttered something completely unintelligible even to Peter’s superior vampire hearing.

“Can you repeat that for me?” Peter said, relieved that his friend was still alive.

“God… Fuck me…” David managed to get out a mere three words. Luckily, they were exact words Peter wanted to hear.

“It turned you on that much, huh?” Peter smirked, looking down at David’s growing erection. He smacked his lips together. “Didn’t know you were such a freak…”

“Fuck you…”

“No, fuck YOU!” Peter laid David down on the bed and spread his legs apart. “Literally.”

Peter leaned over David and rubbed the puncture wounds with his hands, covering his fingers in blood. He sat back up and spat in his palm, mixing the blood and saliva into one slick fluid which he then lathered onto his hard cock. He leaned over once again, legs wrapped around his waist and his dick aligned to the tight hole he was about to slip into, and kissed David. Their tongues intertwined together, David could taste his own blood in Peter’s mouth and his lust grew even more.A slight gasp escaped David’s mouth as Peter entered him but his body quickly adjusted to the intrusion. The vampire venom coursing through his veins acted in the same way as a popper, relaxing his muscles to the point that he couldn’t even move. It was almost as if he were nothing more than a cocksleeve. Just a little plaything for Peter to use however he wanted.

Peter thrusted madly into David, leaving behind any sort of human inhibitions. It was such a joy to see the usually stone-faced bassist turned into a blubbering mess, being fucked into the mattress. His eyes watered, messing up the bit of eyeliner on his face, making dark streaks down his cheeks as tears rolled down mixing with his sweat.

“Danny was right…” Peter huffed out. “You’re so cute when y-you’re not hiding your f-f-face with those glasses.” He started tripping over his words as he neared climax.

“Oh god, oh god…” David couldn’t say much in his state, lying flat on his back and the blood from his shoulder spilling out on the sheets.

Peter brought his bloodied fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them, almost like he was fellating his own hand. He popped his fingers out and gave them a couple more licks. “S-so good…” He slammed harder into the warm orifice, his balls slapping against David’s backside. “So tight too… oh FUCK!”

David gasped as he felt hot cum filling his insides. He was still hard but fortunately Peter decided to be courteous and and jack him off to completion. As David’s cum spilled over his belly, Peter withdrew from his hole, leaving him slightly agape, the silvery vampire seed oozing out onto the bedding.

“Shit, I’ll have to take this to the launderette later,” Peter said, looking at the blood-stained, cum-stained bed sheets that David was still sprawled on top of. “Don’t want Danny getting angry with me.” He leaned over his friend and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. David’s eyes slowly opened and Peter’s mouth twisted back into a smile.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” David felt like a tiny defenseless mouse under Peter’s unscrupulous cat-gaze.

“I think you should go in the bathroom and see for yourself.”

“What? What did you do?” Feeling strangely revitalized even after being fucked that hard, he hopped out of bed and into the small adjacent bathroom. His mind was racing, he knew he should’ve listened to his gut feeling, that this was a bad idea. He was probably horribly disfigured now. Or worse.

His thoughts came to a standstill when he saw his reflection for the first time. Skin pale as freshly-fallen snow, almost sickly looking. Deep crimson eyes. And two large, pointy canine teeth sticking out his mouth.

“Oh, Peter… What did you do to me…”

Peter stood in the doorway, looking very nonchalant about the whole ordeal. “Well, me and Danny were talking and we decided we liked you so much that we wanted you to be one of our kind.”

“Daniel’s a vampire too?”

Peter nodded. “Look, I know what you’re thinking but it’s really not that bad. Just stay out of direct sunlight and feed every week or so. Forever.”

David fell silent. He wanted to punch Peter in the face for what he did. Right in his awful, skinny face. But Peter could probably kill him. Probably. On the other hand, he could just break down, crying, mourning his lost humanity but what good would that do? What was done was done, and he had to face facts. He was now a monster.

“If it would make you feel better,” Peter said, breaking the silence. “We could turn Kevin too…”

“No!” David said, harshly. However, as he began thinking about it, the thought of living on while his brother would eventually pass away started to bother him. “I mean… I don’t know…”

“I think you need to rest.” Peter took hold of David’s hand and led him back into the bedroom, laying him back down on the bed. “I think Danny will be here any second with food.” At that instant, he heard the front door of their flat being opened. “Speak of the devil. I’ll be right back.”

Tossing on some black skinny jeans and a fishnet top, Peter stepped out of the bedroom to great Daniel who had two very drunk women hanging off his arms, giggling and whispering all kinds of silly things to each other.

“Hey Peter,” Daniel said. “Did you… y’know?”

“What? Oh, oh yes, I did. He’s waiting in the back room,” Peter said, eyeing the women. They were raven-haired beauties, all decked out in fishnets and leather. Definitely picked up from the local punk nightclub they would all hang out at. “He’ll need help with feeding, it’s his first time after all.”

“Alright. I take it you don’t need to feed right now, right?”

“No, I already had my fair share…” Peter grinned wickedly, looking back towards the bedroom. “But can I still watch?”

“Yeah, of course.”

The end.


End file.
